


Realization

by yuuwaku



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thorinduil - Fandom
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Caring Thranduil, Everybody Lives, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until Thranduil sees Thorin laying on the icy ground, and with Azog about to nail his sword on his chest, that something inside him change. All the differences and misunderstandings they had in the past reduce to nothing when the sharp steel gets through Thorin's skin.</p><p>A fix-it The Battle of the Five Armies thorinduil fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my head-canon fix it post-Battle of the Five Armies, it is quite cliché, I know but still, I'd like to imagine this is how their love story went :')
> 
> Notice I'm not an english native speaker so I apologize for the grammar mistakes.

It's not until he sees Thorin laying on the icy ground, and with Azog about to nail his sword on his chest, that something inside him change. All the differences and misunderstandings they had in the past reduce to nothing when the sharp steel gets through Thorin's skin. He can hear a low growl of agony, but as much hurt as the dwarf might be, manages to reverse their positions putting Azog beneath him and stabs the pale orc to death.

Thranduil blink twice, feeling how he's unable to move, trying to assimilate what he has just seen. All of the sudden Thorin collapses slowly falling on the ice, and it's right then when Thranduil runs. He runs to him like if there's no tomorrow, images of the past Thorin and himself once shared emerge from the corner where he had so carefully locked in all those memories. And along with those memories, the feelings for the dwarf he has thought forgotten, reappear; melancholy, pain and... love, true love.

"Thorin...!" Thranduil cries out once he gets beside the dwarf, who even in his deplorable state can't help his surprise when realizes the elf is by his side. The elvenking carefully observe the injuries and quickly tries to stop the bleeding of the wound Azog left close to Thorin's chest.

"Thranduil...?" the dwarf tries with some difficulties, "Am I... dreaming?"

"Shhh... don't talk meleth nin... I'm here," Thranduil manages to say fighting back the tears which so desperately want to emerge, this is not the moment to fall down, he needs to pull himself together and help his beloved dwarf.

A ghost of a smile appear on Thorin's lips, " _Meleth nin..._ , it's been so long since you called me like this..." But Thorin can't continue his speech because he starts to cough unceasingly.

Thranduil's eyes look for something or someone who can help them, "Help!! Help!!" He cries in desperation, never stop pressing his hands against the bleeding wound.

"Thorin!" Bofur is the first one to arrive at the scene along with Dwalin who is running behind him. Both dwarfs can't hide their surprise when they realize that none other than the elvenking himself is by Thorin's side trying to help their king. "What...?"

"There's no time for explanations! Quick, press your hands here to stop the bleeding, I need to go to the forest and find  _athelas_ , it's the only thing that might save him," then he turns to Thorin once again, putting his palm against the now cold cheek of the dwarven king, "I'm not letting you die, you hear me!? You can't die, Thorin! Not when I finally realized I can't live without you..." Thorin seems to understand even in his pain what the elf had said because he turns his face slightly and presses his lips against Thranduil's palm softly.

The word  _athelas_  seem to bring Bofur back to earth. "Forgive me... did you just said  _athelas_? Do you mean kingsfoil by any chance? Here I have some of this," Thranduil's eyes widen at the view of the green leafs. As fast as he can, presses them against the wound and start to repeat an old quenya spell over and over again.

Dwalin and Bofur observe amazed how Thranduil seem to be surrounded by a mystical aura which eventually takes hold on Thorin's body. Both dwarfs witness in silence how the elf keeps doing his magic until his halo disappears. Thranduil is visibly exhausted, nevertheless gathers the last forces he has to reassure he had done all he could to save Thorin's life, now it was on Eru's hands to decide if the dwarf would live or die...

"Bring... bring him to my camp... he needs to rest now, I did all I could, now it's up to... him..." with those last words everything goes black and he faints on the ice due exhaustion.

 

***

 

It takes Thorin a while until he realizes his not dead neither dreaming when he opens his eyes and sees the figure of Thranduil beside him. He look exhausted, his beautiful alabaster skin is even whiter than usual and has bags under his eyes. Thranduil is sleeping in a restless sleep, head uncomfortably resting on Thorin's bed edge whereas holds his hand tightly. 

"So I wasn't dreaming then..." Thorin tries to sit up but failing, his body is crushed and every slight movement hurts like hell. His eyes travels to his own body; he had been covered by multiple bandages, one wound in particular caught his attention and then he remembers how Thranduil had pressed some sort of foils there.

Thranduil had saved his life.

Despite of the pain, takes Thranduil's hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to those long fingers.

Suddenly the elvenking open his eyes and find those blue orbs on him, "You are..." Thranduil can't help back his tears anymore. All the pain he had suffered those past days of uncertainty outcrop and the tears flow down to his cheeks.

This is the first time Thorin sees Thranduil cry. Elves usually do not show emotions, even if they're sad or hurt, only when their hearts can't handle any more pain, the feelings overflow in the shape of tears.  

Thorin had been unconscious for four long days, days in where Thranduil had been by his side taking care of him day and night, not allowing himself a minute to fall down, he had needed to be strong for the both of them.

"You are... alive..." The elf tries again, still crying, not believing how lucky he is that Eru allowed him the happiness of saving Thorin of his certain death.

With some difficulty Thorin reach out Thranduil's cheek and brushes out his tears tenderly, "You saved me..." He wants to ask why, but only need to look at Thranduil's eyes to know the answer to that question; Thranduil still love him as much as he does.

"How could I not...? You're the love of my life... Only now I know... I was so scared I realized of that too late... oh, Thorin!" Unable to contain himself anymore, Thranduil jumps into Thorin's awaiting arms, holding him tightly as if he was afraid the other might disappear.

No pain can make Thorin stop holding his elf, not after he had waiting so many years to have Thranduil back into his arms. All the resentment between them seem to melt away giving way to love, the love they profess for one another.

Thorin feel his own eyes filled with tears of happiness, that joy he only had felt when Thranduil was by his side back in the days before everything between them got ruined. But now that doesn't matter anymore, nothing else except this moment they're sharing matters. 

Their lips meet halfway, they put all the love and affection they feel for the other in that kiss. Thranduil part his lips to allow Thorin the access to his mouth and the dwarf take the chance to deepen the kiss trying to show him with his acts how much he has missed him.

"I love you... I love you..." He repeats over and over between kisses, wanting to reach Thranduil's heart and soul with his words. Thranduil smiles happily, resting his hands around the dwarf's nape, and all of the sudden Thorin growls in pain. The spell brakes when Thranduil remembers Thorin is still hardly recovering from his wounds, so reluctantly draws away from his love. "Forgive me Thorin... I got carried away, you need to rest,"

But before the elf can stand up from the bed and leave, Thorin take his hand, "Don't go..."

"But-" Thranduil look at those pleading eyes he love so much and knows he can't deny Thorin anything. "Alright, I'll sit there and watch your sleep,"

Thorin shakes his head and with his other hand pats the spot beside him, "Lie here, you need to rest too, knowing you, you haven't slept since Mahal knows when." Thranduil chuckles and finally nods. "Come..." Once the both of them are comfortably laying on bed, Thorin caresses his cheek with the back of his hand. "I wish I could make love to you right now..."

Thranduil lips curl upwards, "You will, meleth nin, you will... as soon as you're fully recovered you will make love to me every night."

And with that promise, both fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

***

 

It's past midnight when Bilbo decides to enter to the tent after softly calling Thranduil and receiving no answer, -he was bringing him dinner because the elvenking often forgets to take any food while taking care of Thorin-.

When the hobbit finally steps in, what he sees soften his heart. Thorin is holding Thranduil tightly in his bed, both kings deeply asleep with smiles of pure happiness adorning their faces.

"Finally..." Bilbo mumbles quietly in joy. Truth is, he always had his suspicions about Thorin and Thranduil being secretly in love. He didn't get to know the details of what had or not happened between them in the past, but back in Thranduil's realm, noticed how his dwarven friend had changed from then on. The way both kings had looked into each other's eyes in the throne room had been much more than just a resentment gaze, something deeper and profound.

Once the tray with the dinner is safety placed in the table next to the bed, Bilbo takes his leave, not before nodding in approval when sees Thranduil snuggling closer to Thorin in dreams.

"Is Thranduil still inside the tent?" Dwalin asks him minutes later.

"Yes, they're sleeping now"

Dwalin smirks while shakes his head, "So Thorin and Thranduil, huh? Who would have thought it?"

"I did," Bilbo retorts proudly, leaving a thunderstruck Dwalin behind.

 

***

 

It is already spring when the dwarfs can finally go back to live in Erebor again. There is still much work to do but it is a matter of time until the dwarven kingdom will be rebuild completely and regain its former glory.

The elf camp is starting to pack things up since they're suppose to go back to the Woodland Realm tomorrow.

Thorin observe in the distance how Thranduil is giving instructions to his guards. The dwarf sighs heavily before turning his gaze to the Mountain. Even though they had confessed how much they still love each other, truth is, they didn't talk about what is going to happen between them from now on. Thorin wants to beg him to stay by his side, but he knows he can't do that, Thranduil has his own kingdom and asking this would be just too much.

Unexpectedly, Thorin feels a pair of strong arms trapping him from behind.

"What are you thinking, meleth nin? You seem rather thoughtful."

Thorin relaxes at the touch, gently caressing those long forearms of his, "Mind taking a walk?" Thranduil nods and takes the hand Thorin is offering him.

They walk in silence, hand in hand, enjoying the hustle of elves and dwarfs around them. No one seem to pay attention to them, maybe because it has became a common thing to see the two kings together. There was no big announcement about their relationship, they didn't need to. After Thorin was seriously wounded in battle, it became obvious for everyone the love they feel for one another, and elves and dwarfs were glad to see their kings finally happy.

With the snow already melted, the green reappears full force and everything seems to have a new life, or is it because Thranduil is by Thorin's side? Now every little thing in the world seems amazing and exciting.

They had loved even during all those dark years were everything seemed to be lost, now he knows. How foolish they had been for wasting so many years of resentment between them when it's crystal clear they are meant to be together.

Thranduil is the first one to brake the comfortable silence when they reach Ravenhill. "I will go back to the Woodland Realm tomorrow..."

"I know." Thorin replies avoiding his gaze.

"Aren't you going to ask me to stay?" Thranduil had stopped right in front of Thorin, looking at him with a loving smile. "I would, if you ask me to. I would do anything for you... I feel like I can't deny you anything, meleth nin."

Thorin take both of his hands and place a tender kiss in each palm, "I know, but that's precisely why I won't ask you to do that. I want to do things right this time."

"I understand,"

"There's... something I..."

"Tell me, what is it?" The dwarf turns his head slightly, unsure of how he should continue. Thranduil gently takes his chin, making the other look up back to his eyes, "Thorin?"

The dwarven king sighs heavily, "I'd like to return this to you," slowly, takes out a small wooden box which had been safely hidden under his thick coat, "here."

Thranduil's eyes widen when he realize what Thorin is putting on his hands. "The white gems of Lasgalen..."

"Yes, I always wanted to give them back to you but my grandfather didn't allowed me to do so," Thorin scratches the back of his nape, suddenly feeling how his cheeks blush under the intense gaze of his beloved elf. 

"Thank you... this jewels mean a lot to me... this necklace it was supposed to be a gift to my mother before she passed away... my father ordered its crafting to your kin as a demonstration of his love for her. He never got the chance to give it to my mother though..." Thorin didn't know the sad story behind those beautiful jewels, although he did know how important always had been for his lover. 

"I want to apologize for taking so long to return them to you. Will you forgive me?" Thranduil knows Thorin is asking for his forgiveness, not only for the jewels, but for all bad things that happened between them in the past. 

The elf shakes his head, "There's no need to ask for forgiveness, Thorin, both you and I did things we regret of, but we shall focus on the future, our future together."

Thorin caresses Thranduil's cheeks tenderly, and stares at him, getting lost in those blue orbs that are oh, so beautiful. " _Amrâlimê..._ "

Thranduil soften his features, that was the first word in Khuzdul that Thorin had teached him many years ago. Little by little, leans in and presses his lips upon Thorin's in a soft touch. They stay like this for a moment until Thorin presses him closer and deepens the kiss, exploring his mouth slowly, taking his time. Thranduil rests his arms around Thorin's neck, enjoying the fact of being kissed with such passion and yet so much love, for the being who had always held his heart. Thorin gives him a last peck on the lips before holding him in a tight embrace, still eyes-closed.

"I'll be back to you soon, I promise."

"I know, because we are meant to be together." Thorin states.

And it's true, they are, Thranduil thinks, because their fates had been entwined since that very first meeting so many years ago. They'll always find the way to be together.

Together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave your comment, I'd love to know your opinion on this story, thanks :)


End file.
